At Least Not When The Kids Are Around
by teeheefaxwriter
Summary: Its 5 years after the blowing up of Itex. Erasers have stopped chasing the flock, and new things have happened. Including the blossoming of love between the mother and father figure of the flock. Oneshot. Fax


At Least Not When the Kids Are Around.

Its 5 years after the blowing up of Itex. Erasers have stopped chasing the flock, and new things have happened. Including the blossoming of love between the mother and father figure of the flock. One-shot.

Better Summary: Its 5 years after the blowing up of Itex. Erasers have stopped chasing the flock, and new things have happened. Including the blossoming of love between the mother and father figure of the flock. Max and Fang decide to take their relationship to the next level, but they are stopped by none other than -- the kids. What will Fang do? Romance/Humor. One-shot.

I'm too lazy to put in rulers...

RULER

I was going through one of my drawers in the house the flock and I had obtained 4 years ago, looking for a fresh pain of underwear. Iggy and the Gasman had decided to use every single pair as material for their latest bomb, leaving me in the one and only pair I owned now. With false hope, I search for any remaining pairs. I didn't need a new pair on, but I was just looking.

I felt a warm breath on the back of my neck and smiled slightly. Trying to sneak up on me again.

"What are you looking for?" Fang breathed in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. He placed his hands on my hips, where the skin between my shorts and my cami was exposed.

I didn't answer him; just merely turned around, placing a gentle, faint kiss on his lips, just to tease him.

Fang and I have been like this for a while. Together, I mean. Maybe 3 years, maybe more. But nonetheless, we both figured out we had liked each other a lot longer than that. Fang had admitted to me that he was going to say something that day after we blew up Itex, but found it may have not been the right time with what had happened to me that day. My clone, being kidnapped, and of course, the isolation tank.

So he told me the next time he worked up to do so. 2 years later. I punched him when he told me that.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I had said, a small grin on my face.

"Why didn't _you_?" He had me there. I smiled and had punched him in the arm, to which he responded to tackling me back onto the couch, leading to us kissing and the flock finding out our secret.

Back to where we are now.

I pulled back, turning back around to leaf through my drawers, not really paying attention to finding my underwear anymore.

I could have sworn I heard him growl in frustration, but it was so faint; I doubted I had even heard it. In the next second, though, he had turned me back around and pressed his lips to mine. I smiled against his lips, then kissed him back.

Fang pressed me up against the wall, my hair coming out of its bun due to his wandering hands. With us being 19 now, we had been able to keep the house we had bought without any trouble. At first, it was trouble, the neighbors eyeing us suspiciously, as if not believing that we had been 19 at the time, which we weren't. We had been 14. But, we had looked older, and now we didn't have any problems, now actually being 19 and looking in our mid-twenties.

Both of Fang's hands came back down to my hips, resting the same place as before. My hands were on his chest, able to feel the muscles that were still there from all the work at the School, and from fighting Erasers.

One of Fang's hands come up to cup my cheek, this thumb running over it softly as we kissed. His tongue ran along my lower lip, asking for entrance. I granted it, and his tongue started to caress mine, shooting lightning bolts through my body.

After several moments in ecstasy, I tugged at his shirt, only breaking the kiss to get it over and off his head. Throwing it somewhere in my room, Fang reached behind me a bit to lock the door. Fang pulled me up onto his hips, and my legs wrapped around his waist.

This is as far we had ever gotten. Fang with no shirt, and intense make-out. Something told me that was going to change soon.

Fang wrapped his arms around my lower back, and I bent my head down, angling it so we didn't break the kiss while he was holding me. Walking over to my double bed, he placed me down on it, then climbed on top of me. He kissed my lips once again before moving to my cheeks, then to my forehead, then to my nose, and then down to my neck, where he stayed.

He kissed every square inch of my neck, landing on my weak spot last. A moan escaped from my mouth, and I felt Fang smirk against my neck.

"Shut up." I said to him, smiling.

"I didn't say anything," He taunted, kissing my neck still. I curled my toes in attempt to keep myself from moaning again.

"You smirked. I could feel it." I replied, my hands twisting into fists in his hair in pleasure. Curling my toes wasn't working anymore.

Fang came back up from my neck and smiled slightly at me before kissing my lips again. Slipping his tongue into my mouth again, he ran his hands along my back and sides, massaging everywhere he touched. By now, I was breaking out into little beads of perspiration. Fang was also too. He was obviously the dominant one in our…session, and I wasn't arguing. He was a _very_ good leader.

Fang moved back down to my neck, now just kissing my insubstantial spot. Unable to hold them in anymore, more moans of satisfaction escaped me. Fang grinned against my neck instead of smirking this time; obviously pleased that he was the reason I was making these noises. I suddenly found it hard to breath. But in a good way.

Fang's rough, yet somehow gentle hands moved down to my hips again, grabbing the hem of my shirt in his fingers. He looked up from my neck, looking in my eyes softly, as if asking for permission. Instead of responding in words, I kissed him full on the lips.

He got my meaning, and pulled my cami over my head, tossing it somewhere. Fang left a trail of kisses, starting at my forehead, then moving to my nose, cheeks, lips, neck - on that same spot again - and then to my collarbone. I almost gasped in surprise, finding it even harder to breathe.

"Fang, I love you" I moaned breathlessly. He grinned against my warm skin once more, before I pulled his head back up, and slamming my mouth to his. He responded by kissing me very hard, as if he didn't want me to breathe through the kiss.

It was working. I was getting dizzy with pleasure, Fang's scent filling my nose.

Nevertheless, we kept at it, and by the time I was able to focus again, I had to pull away from lack of oxygen. Both Fang and I were breathing heavily; foreheads leant against one another's. We were now both sweating, and definitely had gotten farther than before.

"I love you too Max."

Deciding to take the lead for a minute or two, I began to undo Fang's belt, then unzipped his baggy black jeans. Fang kicked them off, and they landed on the floor. Now only in his black boxers, I moved down a bit, kissing his chest while his hands ran through my hair. Fang decided to take the lead yet again, and went back down to my collarbone. I moaned, trying to keep them quite so the kids and Iggy wouldn't hear us, but it was getting awfully hard.

Fang began to kiss a trail again, making my skin burn with satisfaction. He started at my neck, then trailed all the way down to my stomach, where he stopped and hooked his fingers around my shorts. Pulling them down, he tossed them, where they landed on my dresser, then trailed kisses up my stomach to my neck, then my lips. (AN: Don't worry, it won't get any further than this. Lol.)

His tongue plunged back into my mouth, caressing my tongue again. Fang's hands reached around my back, his fingers settling on my bra strap. We couldn't go any further. We'd only get louder, and I didn't want to scar the kids and Iggy for life.

Come to think of it, Iggy probably already heard.

"Fang wait, stop." I said.

"What?" He said, his breathing labored. We were covered in sweat.

"The kids." I whispered.

"What about them?" Fang asked.

"They'll hear us. We can't. At least not when the kids and Iggy are around." Fang groaned and dropped his head, laying it down on my chest. I smiled. We really were like the mother and father of the flock.

Fang rolled off of me, lying down next to me. I rolled over so that my head and hand was lying on Fang's chest, my legs curled around his. Fang kissed the top of my head, wrapping his arms around me.

We lay there, breathing heavily, unsuccessfully catching out breaths.

"Hey Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you really stop my because of the kids? I would have stopped had you just asked me, you know," He said, a hint of wonder in his voice.

I laughed silently.

"Of course it was the kids. I don't want them to be scarred for life after all. And who's to say I would have stopped you?" I said the last sentence in a sly tone.

Fang twisted his body around so that he was lying on his side, facing me. I turned on my side also, and Fang put out his arm. I lay my head on it, and he wrapped his arm around my head, stroking my forehead softly.

"If the kids weren't here, would you have stopped me?" He asked quietly.

I smiled slightly. This subject hadn't really come up before between us, but we both knew we'd be ready when it happened.

"Hmmmm," I said, pretending to be in thought. I felt Fang fidget, and laughed.

"No," I said, leaning in to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Really?" Fang said, as if not believing me.

"Really." I said, opening my eyes. Fang jumped off the bed in the next second, and pulled on his pants. Running back over to the bed at my quizzical look, he leaned down and kissed me on the lips hard.

"I'll be right back. I love you." He zipped up his pants, and unlocked the door, and it was then I realized what he was doing.

And I laughed.

"Fang! Don't make it obvious!" I said, laughing at him as he sprinted down the stairs.

"Don't worry!" He shouted back, and I laughed again as I pulled on my bathrobe, then walked to the top of the stairs to see if I could here what he was about to say.

"..yeah sure whatever, just make sure you actually go to the movies." I heard him say.

"Okay, but why?" Iggy said, confusion in his voice.

"I'll explain later, just go." He said in a rush. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

From my place on the stairs, I saw Fang hand Iggy a 50 dollar bill, then push him outside, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel trailing after him. Nudge and Angel were jumping up and down, and Gazzy was holding Iggy's hand, leading him to where they were to take off. Fang closed the front door, then turned and took the stairs two at a time.

When he reached the top of the stairs, he wasted no time in kissing me as hard as possible without hurting me, then picked me up bridal style and walked back into my room.

RULER

There. Cute and Fluffy!

Review please!


End file.
